Samurai Blood
by Kuroko93
Summary: Sentimientos de un pasado muy distante vuelven a surgir, en una guerra que se detuvo con el tiempo. El deseo de sus almas es enmendar el doloroso pasado que los aprisiona…


Petición: Si el material es ofensivo, hazmelo saber. Por favor.

Nota: El fic esta escrito en primera persona. La protagonista es sacada de mi cabezota.

Sentō1: LA GRANDÍSIMA IDIOTA

Sentí una gran tristeza en mi corazón, porque de alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que jamás nos volveríamos a ver.

- Siempre estaré agradecida contigo… - sonrió de manera dolida.

- ¡ESPERA! – di un gran salto de mi cama.

Me di cuenta de que ya era de mañana, los pequeños rayos de sol que daban hacia mi cuarto era suficiente para que todo se iluminara.

- Solo fue un sueño – me recosté en la cama. – ¿Pero qué fue lo que soñé?

Se oyeron unos fuertes pasos que subían las escaleras, se escuchaba muy apresurado e impaciente. Las pisadas cesaron.

- ¡DESPIERTA! – de un solo golpe destruyeron la puerta de mi cuarto.

- No molestes – murmure.

- Es tu primer día de clases en el Instituto – era mi hermana mayor, Yukiko.

- Cállate – me acurruque más.

- ¡ DESPIERTA GRANDISIMA IDIOTA! – ella levanto su mano para propinarme un solo garrotazo.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grite de dolor.

En la cocina se encontraba mis hermanos menores; Tsukushi que es la tercera de nosotros con tan solo 15 años, Takeshi que es el último y único varón con 13 años. Como era de costumbre Tsukushi era la que cocinaba para todos nosotros ya que nuestros padres se encontraban de viaje.

- Buenos días – salude de pereza.

- Buenos días – Tsukushi no mostraba ninguna emoción.

- Si te demoras ya no habrá arroz para ti – Takeshi agarro su tazón de arroz.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – agarre mi tazón y me puse a comer.

Mientras desayunábamos se escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse con mucha rapidez.

- ¡Apresúrate! – entro Furuichi, al parecer había corrido demasiado que se encontraba muy agitado.

- Eperrate – estaba con la boca llena de comida.

- ¡Deja de atiborrarte la boca con comida! – Furuichi estaba desesperado.

- Tranquilízate, solo déjame desayunar – estaba despreocupada.

Las hojas de los arboles bailaban a merced del suave viento, me había perdido en el hermoso color del cielo que desprendía una belleza exuberante.

- ¡ Por tu culpa nos hicimos tarde! – Furuichi grito.

- ¡Deja de regañarme, grandísimo idiota! – lo mire de rabia.

- Quería venir temprano para conocer a las más hermosas chicas del Instituto – Furuichi sonrió.

- ¿Eh? – lo mire confusa.

- ¿Acaso un hombre como yo no puede estar con una hermosa chica de Instituto? – Furuichi emanaba fuego de su cuerpo.

- Si tú lo dices – no le preste importancia.

En la entrada del Instituto se encontraba una gran aglomeración de personas que se encontraban observando el gran pizarrón para saber en que aula habían sido asignados.

- Estaremos en el 1-F – dijo Furuichi de mala gana. – Otra vez seremos compañeros.

- No te decepciones – dije con tranquilidad.

- ¡ ¿Qué no me decepcione?! – grito. - ¡Yo no quería estudiar en este colegio de pacotilla!

- Que sentimental – mire a mí alrededor. – Avancemos – lo jale del cuello de su camisa.

Furuichi se encontraba muy nervioso ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes tenía el rostro o el cuerpo con algunas cicatrices y tatuajes que llenaban todo su cuerpo.

- Este será un lugar agradable – sonreí de alegría.

- ¿Agradable? – murmuro Furuichi.

- ¡¿No te causa emoción que haya gente tan agradable a nuestro alrededor?! – lo mire emocionada.

- ¿Es que acaso no sientes el nivel de peligro de este lugar? – me miro enojado.

- Quisiera pelear – la emoción me sedujo.

- ¡ ¿Qué?! – Furuichi me miro aterrorizado.

Entramos al salón de clase, todo era un desastre y había varios tipos que tenían la manera de vestir de delincuentes o pandilleros.

- Que miedo – Furuichi se puso pálido.

Ya en la hora de descanso nos la pasamos en la azotea mirando el Instituto. Me recosté en el piso a mirar el cielo, mientras tanto Furuichi bebia una soda.

- Este lugar me agrada – dije.

- Al menos a ti te agrada, pero yo tendré que soportar viendo a esos maleantes todos los días – Furuichi agacho la cabeza estaba muy aterrado.

- No es tan malo – sonreí despreocupada.

- ¡ESTA ES LA PEOR ESCUELA EN TODO JAPON! ¡ CON LOS PEORES ALUMNOS Y LOS PEORES AMBIENTES PARA EL ESTUDIO! – grito de desesperación.

- ¿Y? – lo mire con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Y?! – me miro incrédulo. – ESTA ESCUELA NISIQUIERA APARECE EN NINGUN RANKING, MEJOR DICHO PARA MUCHOS NO EXISTE.

- Hablas demasiado – me voltee para no escucharlo.

- AHORA ME IGNORAS, PERO CUANDO TE DES CUENTA DE LA SITUACION ME PEDIRAS PERDON – dijo muy seguro.

- Cállate – dije.

Con eso el día había pasado, con Furuichi nos encontrábamos esperando el tren que nos llevaría a nuestros hogares. El muy pervertido se encontraba mirando las piernas de las chicas de otros institutos.

- Todas son tan lindas – lo había perdido por completo.

- Idiota – lo mire.

- Furuichi tiene amor para todas – dijo feliz.

Con eso paso la semana, me la pase de la mejor manera ya que no había clases y me pasaba apostando.

Durante la semana Furuichi se inscribió en el Club de lo Paranormal, así que tenía reuniones terminando las clases. Decidí esperarlo a las orillas de un pequeño rio, me recosté en el césped para tomar un descanso.

- ¿Qué haces en nuestro territorio? – alguien me tapo la luz del sol.

- Déjame dormir – me voltee para el costado.

- ¡OYE MALDITA CABRONA TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – grito aquel tipo.

No preste atención aquellos tipos que se encontraban a mi alrededor, solo estaba perdida en mis sueños.

- Me tapas el sol, muévete – abrí un ojo.

- Perdón – sonrió aquel tipo, se percató de su error y se enfureció. - ¡MALDITA PERRA!

- ¡NO JODAS! – con un solo golpe lo mande a volar.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que su jefe volaba por los aires al recibir un solo puñete.

- ¡JEFE! – gritaron cuando su jefe aterrizo en el césped. - ¡¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?!

Todos sacaron sus bates y cadenas para empezar a pelear conmigo, me encontraba muy encendida ya que desde hace tiempo no tenía rivales.

- ¡NO TERMINEN DECEPCIONANDOME QUE RECIEN EMPEZAMOS A ENTRENAR! – sonreí.

- ¡MUERE! – uno ataco con una cadena que con facilidad lo esquive.

- ¡ATAQUEN IDIOTAS! – dijo uno de ellos, se sentía el temor en sus palabras.

Todos empezaron atacar al mismo tiempo, parecían estar muy asustados ya que una sola persona los estaba derrotando.

- ¡PERRA! – uno quiso golpearme con un bate pero con facilidad lo esquive y fue a golpear a su compañero.

- Que idiotas – reí

- ¡TOMA ESTO! – este si logro golpearme la cabeza con su bate.

- ¿Con que me golpeaste? – me toque la cabeza.

- Acaso tienes la cabeza de acero – dijo uno de ellos asustado.

- LOS MATARE – tenía una sonrisa diabólica.

Al rato todos se encontraban en el suelo, me encontraba realmente cansada después de tener que pelear con varios tipos, me senté en el césped a mirar el atardecer.

- Como te vimos en nuestro territorio creíamos que eras presa fácil – sonrió el jefe.

- Enserio – sonreí.

Lo sujete de sus tobillos y empecé a meter su cabeza en el riachuelo para ahogarlo.

- ¡QUE CRUELDAD! –dijeron sus seguidores.

Ya aburrida tire al tipo a un lado para que a lo menos pudiera respirar.

- ¡DEJA DE REVISAR NUESTRAS BILLETERAS! – dijo uno de ellos al percatarse de lo que hacía.

- Solo junte ¥10 – mire lo poco que tenía en mi mano.

- ¡¿ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCION?! – gritaron.

El jefe que estaba más golpeado que los demás logro darse la vuelta para mirarme.

- Hay rivales mucho más fuertes que nosotros, que ni siquiera les podemos llegar a los talones – dijo el jefe.

- ¿Más fuertes, dices? – lo mire intrigada.

- Se alguna vez te cruzas con esas personas jamas lograras derrotarlos, ellos son imparables - me miro.

- Gracias por la información – agarre mi mochila para seguir con mi camino.

Aquel tipo dijo algo que de alguna manera me hizo encender hasta llenarme de la emoción que había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo, yo por primera vez me encontraba feliz de saber que habían oponentes poderosos.

- Antes de que te vayas – dijo el tipo.

- ¿Qué? – voltee a mirarlo.

- Dime tu nombre para así grabármelo – dijo.

- Soy Valentina Fuuma.

¡Hola!

Mis sinceras disculpas si el primer cap me salió pésimo. En primer lugar quiero agradecer por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, dejen sus review (por favor de alguna manera ayúdenme a mejorar). Sobre el personaje principal no se me ocurre otro nombre, ya que no encontré un nombre apropiado tuve que ponerle ese.

Gracias. Cuídense:)


End file.
